Carnicero y ganado
by Kick-69
Summary: SEMI AU Andrew fue abandonado en una Iglesia al nacer y a lo largo de su viva, rebotó por diferentes orfanatos. Hasta que llegó a "Rayo de Sol". Allí el destino del pequeño se definirá de manera irremediable con el hallazgo del cadáver de una mujer, que le hará cuestionarse si es capaz de comer carne humana.YO SOBREVIVÍ AL FESTIVAL CANÍVAL GARETH FEST EN EL FORO OPEN!WALKER INSIDE


_**Título: Carnicero o ganado.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es mío, eso se lo debemos al segundo gordo más genial, Kirkman y a AMC. Lo demás, es mío.**_

_**Paring: Mary/Gareth/Oc**_

_**Advertencias: lenguaje de adultos, violaciones, maltratos físicos, y mucha locura. Si no has visto parte de la cuarta temporada y quinta, es posible que te hagas spoilers, ya lo lees bajo tu conciencia.**_

_**ESTE FIC PERTENECE A UN HUMILDE HOMENAJE QUE LE HACEMOS AL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETA ESTE MARAVILLOSO PAPEL YA QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS, ASÍ QUE ACÁ LES VA: YO SOBREVIÍ AL FESTIVAL CANÍBAL DEL GARETH FEST EN EL FORO "OPEN!WALKER INSIDE!"**_

…

Gareth casi cayó al asqueroso suelo de madera cuando su madre fue arrojada dentro del vagón sin cuidado y con mucha fuerza. Podía oír los gemidos de la mujer y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta.

Otra vez la habían tocado. Otra vez la habían mancillado. Otra vez la destruía.

––Tú, sal.

Su hermano comenzó a murmurar algo y Hayley comenzó a llorar.

–Por favor, otra vez no–susurró la chica con el terror impregnado su voz. Un hombre la sujetó del brazo y empezó a llevársela a rastras– ¡otra vez no, por favor!

Gareth meció a su madre, golpeada y sucia. Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero ellas resbalaron por sus mejillas rozando cortes y moretones.

–Está bien– le susurró a la mujer que lo crío.

Aquel hombre, los miró por unos segundos. Luego se agachó en cuclillas, iluminó un poco con su linterna de mano y sonrió abiertamente.

–No, no está bien– y rió.

Gareth sintió la oscuridad de nuevo.

…

_**Veintidós años antes. Atlanta, Estados Unidos.**_

–Hola, nuevito.

El pequeño Andrew levantó su rostro, aniñado y lloroso. Estaba aterrorizado. Era el cuarto orfanatorio al cual llegaba en sus escasos ocho años de edad. Y cuando uno era el nuevo, nada bueno salía de ello. Intentó no demostrar que quería ir a llorar la baño y sólo ignoró el llamado del brabucón de turno.

–Eh, tú. Mírame cuando te hablo.

Y recibió un empujón que lo despidió de su asiento. Sintió un golpe en su cabeza cuando ésta dio de lleno contra la pared. Un mareo insistente se instaló sobre él y pudo escuchar como los niños que lo golpeaban, salieron corriendo sabiéndose descubiertos por alguien.

–Ven– murmuró una voz dulce y maternal.

Andrew se dejó hacer y sintió como unos brazos de mujer lo levantaban y sus pies respondían a órdenes mudas que ni siquiera él había comandado. La mujer hablaba de algo, pero el pequeño apenas si escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en sentir ese calor que nunca había comprobado pero que siempre había anhelado. Alguien que lo cuidara, aunque sea unos minutos.

Andrew había sido abandonado con la placenta aún pegada a su cuerpito y el cordón umbilical cortado de manera desprolija en las puertas de una Iglesia. Y allí fue cuando comenzó la historia de un niño, al cual lo único que tenía suyo era una notita de papel de bolsa que decía _"Mi nombre es Andrew"._

–Es sólo una contusión leve, pequeñín. Bebe mucha agua y no te metas en líos. Nada de correr, ¿oíste?

Andrew clavó sus ojitos en el doctor del orfanato. A su lado, estaba la mujer que lo había llevado hasta la enfermería.

–Deberíamos hacer algo, Patrick. Es el tercer niño que traigo a la enfermería por los golpes de los mayores– suspiró indignada la mujer.

Andrew la observó con más detalle. Era grande, pero él no tenía conciencia de saber cuán grande era. Vieja segura, pero para los niños todos los adultos son viejos. Tenía un delantal un poco sucio y una larga cabellera de bucles castaños claros. Cuando la mujer se sintió observada, miró al pequeño. Este se sonrojó, sabiéndose descubierto.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente y se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño, quien estaba sentado sobre la camilla de la enfermería.

–¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

–Andrew- apenas susurró.

–Es un hermoso nombre. Mi nombre es Mary y él es mi marido, Patrick– señaló al hombre con delantal y anteojos un poco regordete– y trabajamos aquí hace muchísimo tiempo– la mujer hizo señas con las manos, demostrándole cuán largo fue el tiempo.

El niño rió un poco, al creerla un poco exagerada. A la mujer le brillaron los ojos cuando cumplió su objetivo.

–Escucha bien, pequeño– volvió a hablar Mary, llamando la atención de Andrew– ante cualquier problema que surja en este lugar, puedes decírselo a Patrick o a mí, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Andrew los miró por unos instantes. Parecía entender demasiado lo que los adultos le pedían, pero una de las reglas que había aprendido a lo largo de su muy escasa vida –sólo ocho años- era la de mantener cerrada la boca. No mandar al frente a nadie. Hablar, significaba muchos problemas, más grandes que los que ya tenía. Sin embargo, le sonrió a la mujer y asintió con la cabeza.

–Muy bien, pequeño. Ahora vuelve al salón– Mary le sacudió el cabello, castaño y desprolijo.

Andrew corrió de la enfermería directo al salón de juegos. Allí se encontró con un par de niños que parecían no querer matarlo y tímidamente se unió a ellos. Sabía que la unión hacía la fuerza y si él quería vivir, en ese mundo donde los fuertes ganaban, debía tener aliados.

…

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Un año y un poco más. y frente a él, tenía un pastel de cumpleaños con cuatro velas número nueve. Claro está, que en un hogar de niños abandonados, el día de tu cumpleaños no eras el único homenajeado. Pero él estaba en el medio, justo frente a Mary quien le sonreía abiertamente y tenía una cámara fotográfica en la mano. Los otros cumpleañeros, Jeremy, Allan y Eddy estaban igual de contentos que él.

Un breve "Feliz Cumpleaños", cuatro pedidos de deseos. Andrew cerró los ojos y lo deseó muy, muy fuerte. Con el corazón, como decían todos.

"_Por favor, que las cosas cambien"._

Los aplausos estallaron y las risas le siguieron. Mary y una joven ayudante de cocina repartieron pequeños pedazo de pastel. Eran muchos pero a Andrew no le molestaba tener que compartir un poco su pastel de cumpleaños. Al fin y al cabo, nunca sería totalmente suyo.

Se sentó a un costado, con su bonete de cumpleaños y un plato de plástico rojo.

–Ey, Andrew– Chad se sentó a su lado y tiró un poco de su bonete.

Chad estaba en _Rayo de Sol_ desde los tres años, ahora contaba con casi trece. Sabía cualquier recoveco del hogar de niños y también los días y horas donde la vigilancia cesaba de alguna manera. El mayor se apoyó sin cuidado sobre las paredes azul marino y le dio un sorbo a su refresco que no sabía del todo a cereza.

–¿Estás listo? – preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio, logrando que Andrew se tensase en su lugar.

Los niños estaban cansados de vivir allí. Por fuera, el hogar parecía un sueño pero por dentro, los abusos no cesaban. Ni de los niños mayores ni de los directivos, con sus preferencias y sus deseos de tener más niños y así tener más dinero, con sus negocios sucios. Si Andrew pudiera elegir a alguien de allí, sin duda sería a Mary. Y seguramente a Patrick, pero primero a Mary. Siempre a Mary.

Los niños se burlaban de él, porque insistían que el castaño estaba enamorado de la mujer de la cocina, y él, colorado hasta las orejas, no tenía fuerzas para negarlo. ¿Qué había en negar, que sus ojos siempre buscaban a la mujer apenas se levantaba por las mañanas? Era lo más cercano a alguien que se preocupase por él.

Sin embargo, Andrew se había aliado a Chad y a otro par de chicos para huir de _Rayo de Sol_. Y hoy era el día. Lo venían planeando hacía meses y por fin se había dado la situación. Por eso Andrew comía todo lo que se le cruzaba por sus ojos, no quería sentir hambre por mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Debes juntar a los demás, ¿entendiste, chico? Hoy a las diez de la noche, cuando ya todos estén en sus camas y las maestras estén tomando café cacareando como locas en la dirección. Toma– Chad, con disimulo le pasó una navaja de bolsillo.

Andrew abrió los ojos de par en par y miró con terror al mayor. Este, insistió rápidamente y escondió el objeto en los bolsillos del pantalón de paño del pequeño.

–Pero…-–balbuceó Andrew.

Andrew no era un niño que hablara mucho. De hecho, pensaba más de lo que hablaba. Siempre prefería permanecer a un costado, callado pero observaba todo. Y así descubría muchas cosas y también secretos. Era pequeño y entraba en lugares inesperados. Pero él se repetía, era pequeño en muchos sentidos y por más que quisiese sacar a su favor esos secretos de las personas adecuadas, ¿quién le creería a un niño de nueve años?

Sin embargo, estaba asustado. Sí, el hastío de seguir allí bajo el mando de esas personas lo agotaba pero si debía ser sincero, le gustaba tener una cama por las noches y tres comidas por día. Y muy sabrosas, dicho sea el paso. Y de todas formas, estaba cien por ciento seguro que no quería usar ninguna clase de navaja.

–Vamos Andrew, eres inteligente– Chad partió de allí con esas palabras, dejando un poco atormentado al pequeño Andrew.

…

Era otoño, y el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar por las calles de Atlanta, a pesar de ser una ciudad con inviernos pocos crudos. Pero Andrew ya se había acostumbrado a no tener que dormir sobre y cubierto por periódicos. Eran cuatro niños, Chad el mayor, Johny de once años, Andrew y Sam de nueve años. Estaban todos con sus abrigos con la insignia de _Rayo de Sol_ en fila india y esperando las próximas instrucciones.

–Johny irá primero, él sabe cómo abrir los candados de las rejas– el mencionado, alzó con su mano y una sonrisa triunfante, distintos alambres-–Sam y Andrew lo seguirán e intentarán pasar sin que nadie se entere– Andrew tragó grueso cuando sintió la mirada nerviosa de Sam sobre él– y por último iré yo.

–¿Nos llevarás al otro lado de la ciudad? – preguntó Johny quien jugaba con un hilo suelto de su abrigo.

–Los llevaré a la libertad, eso es lo que importa.

La oscuridad que ofrecía la noche los ayudó de sobremanera. Y a pensar de Andrew, lograron saltear los obstáculos mayores sin ninguna baja –como decía Johny- y sin ninguna falla, cómo pensaba él. Y así, casi corriendo treinta minutos por los pasillos del orfanato y arrastrándose por los arbustos de los paredones, lograron salir a la calle un poco mojada por el rocío de la noche.

Andrew elevó su mirada al cielo y vio todas las estrellas del mundo. Y pensó que quizá en una estrella de esas estaba su verdadera madre, aquella que la había abandonado apenas al nacer. Y Andrew se preguntó cuán madre puede ser alguien así. Respiró el aire, frío y húmedo.

Y con nueve años, la locura y el rencor se sembraron en su alma para jamás abandonarlo.

…

Los cuatro niños estaban cansados. Habían caminado por horas, casi estaba por amanecer. Según Chad, los guiaba fuera de la ciudad para dirigirse a Alabama. Andrew estaba seguro que Chad no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a esa ciudad y mucho menos cuanta distancia había entre ellos y ella. Pero como siempre, calló. Nunca había estado muy de acuerdo en huír de Rayo de Sol y se preguntaba si los directivos ya se habían percatado de su ausencia. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Mary al darse cuenta que él se había ido. Un sentimiento extraño sintió en la boca de su estómago y lo evadió.

Porque sabía que eran dos causas: la sensación de ser querido y ser abandonado. Y el hambre.

–Chad, ¿seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó por décima vez Johny provocando otra mueca de hastío de parte del mayor.

–Segurísimo, hermano– Andrew rió un poco cuando lo escuchó.

Si había algo en que se había empecinado en hacer Chad era en usar palabra de "mayores". Como _viejo, hermano, compadre _y Andrew le parecían tremendamente forzadas.

–¿De qué te ríes mocoso? – le increpó Chad ya un poco nervioso.

Andrew alzó los hombros y se frotó un poco el estómago, intentando así menguar el hambre que ya sentía a mares. Chad y Johny medían la posibilidad de trepar una alta pared de alambrado que dividía uno de esos tantos callejones de la ciudad. Sam casi no había hablado, por eso él y Andrew simpatizaban: no necesitaban hablar mucho para hacer mucho. Para eso tenían sus cerebros. Por eso, nunca objetaron nada en sacarse los abrigos de Rayo de Sol.

–El alambre no resistirá el peso de ustedes– murmuró Sam– ni el mío– completó cuando los mayores se dieron vuelto a mirarlo– el de Andrew sí– el pequeño rubio lo miró y sonrió.

Andrew sabía que Sam estaba en lo cierto. Y sí debía hacerlo para mantener a raya a Chad el tiempo suficiente hasta que algún policía los encontrase vagando por las calles, lo haría. Que era lo que Andrew y Sam planearon en secreto desde el principio. Sabían que huir del orfanato era realmente estúpido pero ponerse en contra de los únicos que los protegían de los brabucones en el hogar, también era realmente estúpido.

Así que en silencio, como casi todo lo que hacían, y juntos, planearon seguirles la corriente el mayor tiempo posible hasta que alguna autoridad los encontrara y devolvieran a la institución.

–Está bien, lo haré– aceptó el pequeño moreno y caminó rumbo al alambrado.

Con algunos ladrillos en el suelo, trepó con algo de esfuerzo. Intentó hacerse del alambre pero este se balanceó hacia el interior del callejón, amenazando con la única estabilidad que contaba Andrew. Escuchó como las respiraciones de los otros niños se atascaban en sus gargantas cuando Andrew casi se estampó sobre el suelo.

El niño miró debajo de él, y seguramente había un metro entre él y el suelo cubierto de bolsa de basuras y el agua sucia que salía de las rejillas de respiración. Así que, tomó valor de no sabía dónde, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre las bolsas que servían de un colchón bastante sucio.

Los niños que quedaron del otro lado corrieron y pasaron por encima la pared de alambre doblada y derribada por Andrew hacía unos segundos. Se agacharon sobre el niño que se masajeaba un codo, que afortunadamente había sido la única parte de su cuerpo dañado. Andrew se levantó, sonriendo a los otros para tranquilizarlos y se pasó una mano por el cabello largo y despeinado.

–¡Ahora tendríamos que ir hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, hacia la carretera! – exclamó Chad con las energías renovadas, luego de ver que ya no estaban más estancados en un callejón sin salida.

Todos recuperaron el ánimo rápidamente y Sam y Johny ya casi estaban al final del callejón que conducía a una calle poco transitada cuando Chad casi tropezó con algo blanco que sobresalía de las bolsas. El chico insultó por lo bajo y caminó sin darle más atención. Pero a Andrew le llamó la atención algo que brillaba desde eso blanco que estaba en el suelo. Algo dorado.

Se agachó unos centímetros y como lo hizo, casi volvió sobre sus pasos. Era una mano, pálida, blanca y con algo brillante. Un brazalete. Corrió un poco aquella bolsa azul de plástico e intentó ahogar un grito que no obedeció y salió de todas formas.

Tropezó y su trasero dio de bruces contra el suelo húmedo y se arrastró hasta toparse con la pared, huyendo de aquello. Era una mujer, un poco más joven que Mary, con cabello cobrizo y sus ojos que alguna vez brillaron completamente abiertos en una expresión de terror. Los niños que estaban pasos delante de Andrew, volvieron y también gritaron a ver la mujer, desnuda entre las bolsas de basura.

Totalmente muerta. Muerta y seca. Vacía y fría.

Johny salió gritando y llorando prácticamente y Chad no tardó en seguirlo. Sam, su fiel amigo, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos quedaron mirando el cuerpo. Pronto, algunas personas llegaron al lugar alertados por los gritos de los niños. Una mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y abrazó a Andrew y Sam, intentando alejarlos de aquella imagen horrorosa. Pero eso era imposible.

Porque aquella mujer, muerta y con sus ojos abiertos, nunca se borrarían de la mente de los niños.

...

–Ya están de vuelta en casa, niños– dijo el policía que los encontró en la escena del crimen e inmediatamente supo de dónde venían por el logo del abrigo de los pequeños: Rayo de Sol.

Chad y Johny bajaron del auto con las cabezas gachas y sus esperanzas de irse de allí hecha trizas. Y luego bajaron Sam y Andrew, un poco más repuestos.

Mary bajó los escalones del orfanato casi llorando y abrazó a los niños, uno por uno. Pero abrazó mucho más fuerte a Andrew, que de alguna manera era su niño favorito.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño y acarició su mejilla, suave y un poco redonda. El niño clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de la mujer y esta sonrió.

–¿Estas bien, cielo? – susurró dulcemente.

–Sí, señorita Mary– respondió él educadamente.

–¿Has pasado mucho hambre? – preguntó palpando el cuerpecito intentando encontrar alguna herida visible.

Andrew frunció el ceño y decidió no contestar. La mujer le besó la frente y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo dentro del salón.

…

Fueron regañados, muy fuerte. No debían huir nunca más del orfanato, o irían a un reformatorio. Y la simple palabra no le agradaba a Andrew, así que recibió su castigo con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, jurando no hacerlo nunca más. y también, con el estómago lleno.

Esa misma tarde, él y Sam, en la sala de juegos, miraban a todos allí. Andrew tenía un libro sobre su regazo, estaba practicando su lectura. Le gustaba tanto leer. Sam simplemente observaba y cada tanto lo miraba, sonriendo. Algo le decía a moreno que el rubio tenía algo que decirle.

Pronto vieron a la directora y al Sr. Patrick y la Sra. Mary que entraban al salón y se acercaban a ellos. Andrew estaba seguro que venían a regañarlos de vuelta pero la sonrisa dulce de Mary lo tranquilizó. La directora le sonrió al pequeño y quiso hablarle pero los allí empleados de la institución, comenzaron a hablar.

–Escucha, pequeño– dijo Patrick– aquí hemos estado…

–Andrew, cariño, ¿te gusta leer? – preguntó Mary.

–Claro que sí, señora, pero estoy practicando. Aún no soy muy bueno.

–¿Qué opinas a que Patrick o yo te ayudemos a mejorar?

Andrew frunció el ceño y miró a Sam que se alejó de allí con la cabeza gacha.

–Me gusta– contestó el niño aún sin terminar de entender.

–Andrew, lo que los señores Scodolerio quieren decir es que han pedido tu tenencia. Si los trámites resultan exitosos, podrás ser parte de su familia.

Andrew miró severamente a la directora. No confiaba en ella, ni en nadie. Ya más de una vez le habían dicho eso y las familias ni siquiera llegaban a firmar los papeles. Algo en él no funcionaba bien y por eso no lo querían. Pero al mirar a Mary, quien esperaba una respuesta y sonreía suavemente, supo que no podía desconfiar de ella. Que ella nunca la mentiría. Y que quería formar parte de su familiar.

Así que se arrojó al cuello de aquella mujer y sonrió, feliz de por fin tener un hogar.

…

–Sam, ¿estás molesto conmigo?-preguntó directamente Andrew.

Ambos se hallaban acostados en sus camas. Si todo salía bien, era una de las últimas noches que Andrew dormía allí. Y su compañero, casi no había pronunciado palabra. Muchas menos que las habituales. Sam tenía apretado contra el pecho un libro sobre nombres de bebés.

–No, no lo estoy– susurró en las penumbras.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Sam se giró en su lugar, para clavar sus ojos azules en los oscuros de Andrew. Este se sintió extrañamente aturdido y asustado. Cuando Sam movió sus labios para hablar, el moreno sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de allí.

–Andrew, ¿tenías suficiente hambre para comer a la mujer del callejón?

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par. Se subió lentamente la manta hasta poco a poco taparse y sólo dejar visible sus ojitos. Sam seguía apretando el libro con fuerza y al no obtener respuesta, sonrió un poco.

–Sabes, si me adoptaran, me gustará que me cambiaran el nombre. Y a ti te quedaría bien Gareth, ¿sabías que era uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda? La historia del Rey Arturo y el Mago Merlín, la que te conté esa vez.

…

_**Después. Mucho después.**_

Gareth oía los sollozos de la chica que se llevaron arrastrando, a pesar de ya haber pasado unos minutos. Su hermano intentaba acunar a su madre, quién parecía perdida.

–Gareth, ¿qué hicimos?

Gareth sintió aquella sensación corroer su sangre, su lado racional, su inteligencia, sus recuerdos. Sus ojos rememoraron a aquella mujer pelirroja y con ojos muy abiertos. Muertos y secos. Escuchó a su madre tararear una canción cualquiera y él mismo sintió melodías raras volar por el aire.

–O eres el carnicero, o eres el ganado– murmuró.

…

_**Buenas a todos. Les he traído algo más, un garethiano. Si han leído mi fic Seven Deadly Sins seguramente reconocerán muchas cosas. Este fic trata sobre el festejo en el foro Open!walker Inisde por el cumpleaños de Andrew. No soy muy fan del chico en sí, pero sí de Gareth así que me he prendido.**_

_**Un par de cosas, el apellido nunca lo supimos así que uso el mismo que parece, inventé por siempre para Garetn: Scodolerio, basado en una de mis actricies favoritas: Kaya Scodolerio.**_

_**Otro.. bueno, hay un par de Oc. Andrew es Gareth, por si no ha quedado claro. He jugado con los nombres. Así es como me he imaginado el pasado de Gareth y es bueno, loco xD no es por nada el cual uno empieza a ser caníbal, verdad?jaja**_

_**Saluditos desde Argentina, lean todos los otros fics del reto que han quedado geniales y gracias por su lectura!**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Yami.**_


End file.
